


Just kiss him already...

by Slytherin__Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, DracoxHarry - Freeform, Drarry, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin, all the Slytherins - Freeform, draco - Freeform, dracoflirting, harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin__Queen/pseuds/Slytherin__Queen
Summary: Draco storms into the Slytherin Common Room every day ranting about a different thing that Potter has done today. One day something is different...





	Just kiss him already...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Hope you like this one, it’s juts a quick little thought I couldn’t get out of my head!  
> Sorry it’s super short (like me) :)

“POTTER IS SUCH AN ASSHOLE” Draco stormed into the slytherin common room.  
“Hello dray, you alright” Pansy asked sweetly  
“NO I AM NOT FUCKING ALRIGHT, he has the AUDACITY to tell me HIS HAIR IS BETTER THAN MINE” Draco ranted “Always acting like he’s better than me. Never gives me any attention”  
“Ha, Draco you sound like you LURVE him” laughed blaise  
“I don’t love potter, blaise, have some sense. He’s my enemy”  
“Your enemy of LURVE” he burst into laughter again.  
Draco rolled his eyes and began to rant to Pansy instead. 

*the next day*

“POTTER IS SUCH AN IDIOT” Draco storms in and the common room collectively sigh “He’s always talking with his little friends, wondering round the castle like he owns the place. Just because he’s the CHOSEN ONE”  
“Really Dray. Every day you come ranting in about Potter, whether it’s that he looked at you funny, or he didn’t look at you. You need to get over this petty feud”  
“It’s not petty” Draco mumbled as he began to make his way up to his dorm. “I’ll go and talk to Goyle, he always listens”  
Pansy shook her head as she watched him walk away. 

This continued for weeks

“HE LOOKED AT ME WEIRD”

........

“HE SHOOK HIS HEAD WHEN I GOT THE QUESTION WRONG”

.........

“HE COMPLETELY IGNORED MY AMAZING INSULT”

..........

I ELEGANTLY JUMPED OUT OF A TREE. NO REACTION!!”

..........

“HE ROLLED HIS EYES WHEN I INSULTED HIM”

.........

“HE WAS WHISPERING ALL LESSON TO RON”

.........

“HE KEPT ASKING HERMIONE FOR THE ANSWERS AND I ALWAYS KNEW THE ANSWERS”

......

 

Until finally one day..  
“POTTER IS SUCH A-“  
“Oh just kiss him already” blaise shouted from across the room.  
Draco smirked “I was going to say ‘potter is such a great kisser’ next time just let me finish me sentence”  
No one spoke.  
Draco began to walk to his dorm “pick your jaw up off the floor babes” he smiled as he passed Pansy.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on tumblr @the-slytherinqueen  
> And Instagram @the_slytherinqueen
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean everything to me <3


End file.
